Pohon Platanus, dan seterusnya
by Airi Park
Summary: [ONESHOT] Gabungan dari lagu AKB48 - Suzukake Nanchara, dan sedikit penggalan dari novel karga Giddens Ko yang pernah difilmkan, You're the Apple of my Eye. EXO SuLay GS. Slight! KrisTao [repost, yang sebelumnya error. dldr:')]


**I**

**Aku melihat senyummu.. (Senyummu)**

**Di dalam mimpi.. (Di dalam mimpi)**

**Selalu pada situasi yang sama..**

**Dengan cahaya yang menembus pepohonan..**

**Di sepanjang jalan pohon Platanus..**

**Aku memanggil namamu.. (Berkali-kali)**

"_D-doko desu ka?_ (Dimana aku?)" tanya seorang _gadis_ sembari melirik jam analognya

"SIAL! INI SUDAH JAM 07.30 DAN AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!" _gadis itu_ kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Ia_ berjalan ke sekeliling.

Tak tentu arah.

Namun yang dilihat_nya_ hanya _mansion-mansion_ elit seperti yang biasa ditampilkan di _anime_.

Dan, tebaklah apa yang baru saja ia temukan.

_'POHON-POHON PLATANUS DITENGAH MANSION ELIT?!'_

Sungguh _nonsense_.

Tetapi, dibawah salah satu pohon, dia menemukan—

—seorang _anak lelaki_ yang umurnya sebaya dengan _gadis_ itu.

Gadis itu meneriakan namanya.

"_JUN-NIICHAN_!"

Berkali-kali, tidak dijawab.

"JOONMYUN!"

Pada akhirnya, _anak-dibawah-pohon_ yang bernama Joonmyun menoleh.

"Nah, itu baru benar, Shigeko."

"Tapi namamu itu keren, Jun. DAN KENAPA NAMAKU TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI ITU?!"

Joonmyun hanya menatap gadis itu dengan _itu-artinya-kita-seri_.

"Hei.. Setidaknya aku tidak memanggilmu dengan nama Aiko." hibur Joonmyun kemudian

"Lebih baik kau panggil aku Yixing saja lah."

Ternyata, _dia_ ngambek.

"Nah, berhubung sekarang sudah jam 07.35, jadi ayo berangkat ke sekolah, Xingxing!" titah Joonmyun sambil tersenyum.

Kalau sudah begini sih, gak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum _angelic_nya. _ADUH_ _NDAK CUAAAT_—oke ini pikirannya Yixing.

"_Alright_ Jun!"

Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berangkat bersam—

"YIXING! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU JATAH SARAPANMU DIREBUT OLEH YIFAN DAN SHIXUN!"

"_alright, okaasan_."

**Aku melihat senyummu.. (Senyummu)**

**Di dalam mimpi.. (Di dalam mimpi)**

**Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa..**

**Ketika aku membuka mata..**

**Di suatu tempat dalam hatiku**—

Yixing menatap sekelilingnya sambil mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

Bukankah tadi ia berada diantara pohon _platanus_?

Dan, seharusnya ia sudah berangkat bersama Joonmyun?

Yixing menghela nafasnya.

"hih. Aku sepertinya bermimpi lagi."

Dia hanya bisa merutuki pikiran bodohnya.

Dan juga, hatinya yang sudah merasakan hal..

**—Entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan?**

**Title : Pohon Platanus, dan seterusnya**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : EXO, SJ**

**Genre : School Life / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Official**

**Warn : Genderswitch a.k.a GS, typo bertebaran, bahasa yang ahsudahlah, deelel._.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan agensi yang menaungi mereka. Dan Airi hanya meminjam mereka untuk meramaikan songfic ini OuO**

**—Pohon Platanus, dan seterusnya**—

"_okaasan, otousan_, kami pergi dulu!" seru ketiga anak pada orangtuanya —Hangeng dan Heechul—

"Baik, hati-hati di jal— YIXING JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENGIKAT RAMBUTMU DAN MEMAKAI DASI!" titah Heechul pada anak perempuannya.

'_Dasar ibu seperti diva'_, pikir Shixun.

"hhh. Akan kulakukan nanti." Dengan malas-malasan, Yixing hanya menjawab itu saja dan berlalu sambil menarik kedua lengan _brother_nya.

**Suatu hari di sudut jalan itu..**

**Toko swalayan sudah tak ada lagi..**

**Tanpa berbelok arah, aku melihat masa laluku..**

**Petaku yang tidak tersadarkan..**

"Hei-hei, kalian ingat gedung bekas itu?" Yifan memulai percakapan sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung kecil di sudut jalan.

"Ah, bukankah dulunya adalah toko 7-11?" Shixun mulai mengingat toko kelontong itu.

Ya. Tempat itu.

Tempat Yixing dan Joonmyun biasa 'ngumpul' sepulang sekolah dulu.

Tempat _mereka_ biasa untuk membeli _ramen_ instan sepulang sekolah.

Tempat _mereka_ biasa untuk menikmati _WiFi_ gratis di _gadget_ masing-masing.

Bahkan, saat mengerjakan PR pun, _mereka_ selalu disana.

Ah~

Sepertinya sekarang ada yang sedang _flashback_.

_But..._

_It seems that Joonmyun has changed._

"Aduh, aku salah ya menunjuk rumah itu? Xing, jangan menatapnya terus yaampun!" Yifan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh adik perempuan —satu-satunya— itu.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, _ge_." Yixing menjawabnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Xing-_jie_, yaampun— kita akan carikan toko kelontong yang baru!" Shixun jadi ikut panik.

"Hei, bukankah kalian menjanjikanku ke 7-11 di Tokyo? Kenapa mencarikan yang baru? ._."

"Oh iya." Kedua _brother complex_nya hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk mereka —yang nyatanya tidak gatal.

**Aku mengenal dirimu sejak masih kecil..**

**Dan kamu bagaikan adik kecil bagiku..**

**Namun sekarang kamu tiba-tiba tumbuh dewasa..**

**Dan membuatku terkejut..**

**(Jangan meremehkan sesuatu yang berharga)**

"_OHAYOU-SA_!" sapa seseorang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah tiga bersaudara itu.

"Zitao-_chan_! Dan... err— Joonmyun?"

Sebenarnya, Zitao adalah sepupunya Joonmyun —sekaligus kecengannya Kris. —

Jadi, jangan heran kalau sifat Zitao rada mirip _brother complex_(?).

"Ah, Zitao! Tumben berangkat sepagi ini." sahut Yifan sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

_'giliran ada Zitao, dia langsung gugup. Nyahaha, ge. Tunggu pembalasanku~'_ batin Shixun dengan evilnya.

"Ehehe, sebelumnya aku minta dia —Zitao— mengantarkanku kesini. Sudah lama aku tak ke toko kelontong itu~"

"Kau ini kurang _update_ ya? Bahkan toko kelontong tutup saja kau tak tau. Kesibukan mengurus berkas-berkas OSIS, ya?" tanya Yixing _to the point_

CLEB.

Kata-kata Yixing langsung menusuk tepat sasaran, seperti biasa.

Kedua _brother complex_nya hanya menatap _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-ahou_.

Yixing membalasnya dengan _tapi-aku-hanya-bertanya-biasa_!

"_eto_.. Maaf, Joonmyun. Aduh, tanpa sadar aku melukai orang dengan perkataanku lagi!"

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum, dan mengacak rambut Yixing pelan.

"Justru hal itu yang membuatku _suka_ padamu, _baka_."

EH?

Mereka gasalah denger, 'kan?

Ah, palingan juga dianggapnya suka sebagai sahabat.

Demi mencairkan suasana yang mulai _awkward_, Joonmyun mengambil _headset_ milik Yixing —edisi spesial bergambar tokoh _Adventure Time_. —

"HEI KAU MAU APAKAN _HEADSET_KU?! QAQ"

"Kau tau 'kan, kalau kesekolah dilarang membawa barang-barang seperti ini?" Joonmyun menyeringai.

Yixing udah merasakan hal-hal aneh yang bakal terjadi.

"Jadi... _Catch this if you can_, Xing." Joonmyun mulai berlari sambil membawa headsetnya

"_NOT AGAIN_ AAAAA JOONMYUN! QAQ" Yixing mulai mengejarnya

Tinggalah ketiga _brother / sister complex_ ini.

"Hih. Aku berharap mereka akan berbaikan setelah ini." kata Yifan.

"Sepertinya, Yixing-_jie_ membawa perubahan untuk hidup Junmahao-_ge_." gumam Zitao pelan

"Eh? Kok bisa?" tanya Shixun

"Dengarlah. Dia tak pernah tertawa selepas itu. Bahkan untuk sepupunya sendiri saja." Zitao mengisyaratkan kedua anak ini untuk hening dan mendengarkan apa yang Joonmyun lakukan.

"BERHENTILAH PENDEK! QAQ"

"SUDAH KUBILANG 'KAN? KAU TIDAK BISA MENGEJARKU~ HAHA!"

"Ternyata, selain menjadi ibu kedua, dia juga adalah seorang _moodmaker_ handal seperti ChanBaek." dengus Yifan

**Perasaan di dalam diriku.. (Perasaan itu)**

**Tak dapat terucap.. (Tak dapat terucap)**

**Jarak di antara kita saat ini bagiku tak masalah..**

**Bagaikan di saat-saat itu..**

**Ketika kita tertawa keras..**

**Aku ingin melindungimu.. (Selamanya)**

Saat ini mereka masih sempatnya kejar-kejaran.

Bahkan orang-orang sekeliling merasa agak aneh.

Tapi, Yixing tidak peduli.

Lagipula, kapan lagi bisa kejar-kejaran seperti ini? Katanya.

_'Aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja. Sebelum... aku kehabisan waktuku disini'_ batin Yixing dengan sedihnya

**Perasaan di dalam diriku.. (Perasaan itu)**

**Tak dapat terucap.. (Tak dapat terucap)**

**Aku membuat aturan pada diriku..**

**Ya, hanya kepada dirimu..**

**Aku akan tetap bertahan..**

**Mari kita tetap seperti ini..**

"Joonmyun.."

"_hai_?"

"Bisa kita tetap seperti ini saja?" tanya Yixing lirih

"apa maksudmu? Kita 'kan selalu saja seperti ini.." Joonmyun heran

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja... Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ayo kesekolah!"

"Baik!"

**Menginjak daun-daun yang berguguran.**

**Membuatku menjadi rindu kepadamu..**

**Terhembus oleh angin dari suatu tempat..**

**Apakah kebebasanku telah dirampas?**

Mereka berjalan pelan sekali.

Terutama Yixing.

Dia sangat menikmati momen dengan sahabat baiknya ini.

Mungkin, ini bisa saja momen terakhir mereka berdua.

Bagaimana kalau perpindahan keluarganya ke Kanada dipercepat?

_Yeah, who knows._

**Bahkan langit biru masih terlihat sama..**

**Namun waktu berlalu secara perlahan..**

**Dan benang takdir yang kupikirkan..**

**Ternyata begitu panjang..**

**(Mari bertemu di suatu tempat di dalam keabadian)**

Yixing menatap sendu langit diatasnya.

_'biru cerah, seperti biasanya..'_

_'apa saat aku kembali,dia akan menemui takdirnya yang lain?' _batinnya lagi sambil menatap Joonmyun.

Ya, Joonmyun.

Orang yang diharapkan Yixing menjadi takdirnya.

Mana mungkin, 'kan. Kalau Yixing pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Apalagi kata _"Kimi wa Daisuki da" _yang selama ini direncanakannya.

**Mengungkapkan perasaan suka.. (Mengungkapkannya)**

**Masih terlalu cepat.. (Masih terlalu cepat)**

**Aku meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri..**

**Cinta diantara kita berdua..**

**Tak harus menjadi membingungkan..**

**Masih ada masa depan bagi kita.. (Kisah cinta)**

Tapi, Yixing selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mana mungkin juga, dia mengucapkan _kata itu_ sedini ini.

_Yeah,_ MAKSUDKU JANGAN MENGUCAPKANNYA SEPULANG DARI KANADA JUGA! ITU TERLALU LAMA, DAN KAU TAU?! BISA SAJA SAAT ITU DATANG JOONMYUN MEMBAWA UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN DAN MENGATAKAN,

_'Hai, Xing. Jangan lupa datang ya!'_

Yixing bergidik ngeri sendiri kalau membayangkan itu.

Dia 'kan, tidak ada niatan buat dateng.

APALAGI KALAU DISURUH JADI PENGIRING PENGANTINNYA.

HELL NO—pikir Yixing

"Xing? Kamu... Gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Joonmyun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng kopi.

"Gak apa-apa. BTW ini buatku? _ARIGATOU_!"jawab Yixing kegirangan

"_anytime kid._" Joonmyun udah geleng-geleng kepala aja ngelihat Yixing yang mirip anak TK pas dapet mainan LEGO.

_'lagipula, bisa saja kan. Kalau perpindahan ke Amerika dipercepat...'_ batin Joonmyun

_'itu artinya.. Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi.'_ batinnya lagi

Ternyata, mereka sama-sama pindah tahun ini.

**07.55**

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar kesekolah.

"Hei. Mau mendengarkan lagu?" tawar Yixing sambil memberikan separuh(?) dari _headset_nya. Eh, jangan salah ya. Ini headset cadangannya. Hasil jerih payah dari ngumpulin eskrim, katanya. Gambarnya Taylor Swift, lagi. Yaampun~

"Banyak banget _headset_nya -_- lagu apa?"

"Dengerin dulu aja~ Tadi milihnya random, ada lagu idol grup kok."

"Hei-_- okedeh"

Saat dia mendengarkan lagu itu, kok berasa ga asing ya— pikir Joonmyun

_suki! suki! suki! suki!_

_aaaaaa da i su ki da!_

_kimi no hohoemi wo (kimi no hohoemi wo)_

_yume ni miru (yume ni miru)_

_itsumo onaji SHICHUEESHON_

_komorebi ga yureru_

_suzukake no michi de_

_namae yobarerunda (nando mo)_

_kimi no hohoemi wo (hohoemi wo)_

_yume ni miru (yume ni miru)_

_boku wa riyuu wo shiritai_

_mega sameta toki ni_

_mune no dokoka ga_

_setsunai no wa nazeda?_

— _AKB48, Suzukake Nanchara_ —

_'etto.. KENAPA TADI YANG MUNCUL LAGU INI SIH?!'_ batin Yixing sambil berusaha menahan malu

"eng.. Xing. Lagu ini sebenarnya sengaja milih atau gimana?" tanya Joonmyun

"Iya tadi sengaja mi— EH TAPI GAADA MAKSUD APAPUN KOK! SUNGGUH!"

Joonmyun langsung kecewa.

_'tapi kalau ada maksud apapun, jawab iya aja deh._' batin Joonmyun dengan pedenya —ini sih over pede ya.

"Ohya, nanti pulang sekolah. Bisa ketemu di gedung bekas 7-11 yang dulu? Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." kata Joonmyun

"Aku juga.. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dibicarakan." timpal Yixing

Dan berakhir lagi dengan mereka yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu _Sakura no Ki ni Narou_ dari _handphone _Yixing.

_'sebenarnya, apa yang akan dia bicarakan?'_ batin keduanya bersamaan

.

.

**16.30, di gedung bekas 7-11.**

"hosh— hosh— Hai, Xing. Maaf menunggu lama. Biasalah, ber—"

"iya iya, berkas OSIS-mu lagi kan? Langsung saja ke poin pembicaraannya." Yixing cuma bisa menahan kegugupannya

"Jadi begini.. Sebenarnya aku akan pindah ke Amerika setelah lulus."

Dan seketika Yixing tersedak keripik yang ia beli tadi.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhuk! Aku baik-baik sa— Uhuk! _Perfectly fine_. Hehe"

"Giliran bahasa inggris, kau lancar sekali bicaranya. Dasar blasteran." cibir Joonmyun

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Inggris, aku juga akan pindah setelah kelulusan. Ke Kanada."

Sekarang, giliran Joonmyun yang tersedak _Iced Coffee_-nya.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan tersedak? -_-"

"Aku hanya panik. Itu saja"

"...oh."

Sungguh jawaban yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan.

"hei..." panggil Yixing

"hm?"

"bisa.. aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit keren?"

Joonmyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"**Aku sering melihat senyummu dalam mimpiku.**" kata Yixing gugup sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang tengah merona hebat

"hei! Bisa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih keren lagi?" tanya Joonmyun.

Yixing mengangguk kecil.

"**aku juga sering melihat senyummu didalam mimpiku.**"

.

.

Seseorang, bisa bantu mengantar Yixing ke rumahnya sekarang?

Aku yakin dia akan mengalami sedikit gangguan beberapa hari mendatang.

.

.

**Aku melihat senyummu.. (Senyummu)**

**Di dalam mimpi.. (Di dalam mimpi)**

**Selalu pada situasi yang sama..**

**Dengan cahaya yang menembus pepohonan..**

**Di sepanjang jalan pohon Platanus..**

**Aku memanggil namamu.. (Berkali-kali)**

**Aku melihat senyummu.. (Senyummu)**

**Di dalam mimpi.. (Di dalam mimpi)**

**Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa..**

**Ketika aku membuka mata..**

**Di suatu tempat dalam hatiku..**

**Entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan?**

* * *

**II**

11 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian yang merubah hampir semua hidup Yixing.

Dan disinilah dia, menunggu kedatangan _seseorang._

.

**Yixing's side.**

_Ini benar-benar tidak berguna._

Maksudku— _apa dia tidak menepati janji?_

"apa dia melupakanku..?" gumamku lemah sambil menatap kerumunan diluar _cafe_

Keempat musim datang dan pergi; _Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter_.

Banyak juga kisah yang berlalu selama aku berkuliah di Kanada. Bahkan, ada yang tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Contohnya— adikku, Shixun yang diterima di Tokyo University. Dia bertemu dengan senior yang sebaya denganku, dan sampai sekarang mereka _masih_ berpacaran. Satu fakta menyakitkan adalah, aku tidak menghadiri wisudanya.

Contoh kedua, Yifan yang pada tahun kelimaku jauh dari rumah, menikah dengan Zitao. SIAL! Dia sudah mendahuluiku _dua langkah_. Maksud dari langkah kedua adalah; dia sudah mempunyai anak. Fakta menyakitkan lainnya, aku tidak menghadiri pernikahannya.

Saat fakta-fakta itu berputar di benakku, aku merasa seperti marmut yang terus berputar-putar didalam roda, dan aku telah dikalahkan _mereka_ yang sudah mengambil keputusan terbaik dalam hidup; mencari pasangan.

Sebuah roda, kugambarkan adalah kenangan masa lalu. Shixun dan Yifan, tentu saja punya sebuah memori yang tidak ingin diingat oleh masing-masing. Dan, mereka berhasil keluar dari roda perputaran masa lalu.

Sebenarnya, aku selalu terjebak di masa lalu juga bukan tanpa alasan.

Joonmyun— _satu alasan aku selalu berputar di roda._

Meski aku tidak tahu, apa dia juga sudah mengikuti jejak kedua saudaraku.

Mungkin saja, hanya seorang Zhang Yixing yang terjebak di masalalunya.

Sembari menatap langit, aku selalu bertanya; _apa sudah saatnya untuk berhenti?_

Hm, begini terus lebih baik. Aku akan berbaring sambil menatap langit.

.

.

"..Joonmyun? Sejak kapan kau datang kesini?"

Dan, aku juga baru menyadari keberadaan_nya_.

"hm? Sejak kau tertidur menatap langit."

SIAL, TERNYATA AKU TERTIDUR! INI BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN.

"dua _iced coffee, please_." katanya pada seorang pelayan

Saat dua gelas _iced coffee _datang, kami memulai banyak percakapan yang masih tidak cukup menggantikan tahun-tahun yang hilang.

.

.

"Yixing, begini— aku ada sedikit kabar untukmu." katanya serius

"wah, kau baru cerita seperti itu dari 11 tahun yang lalu? Haha. Memangnya ada apa?" jawabku sehabis meneguk iced coffee.

"_Februari._"

"?"

"_Bulan februari, aku akan menikah._"

Aku tersenyum.

Entah itu tulus, _atau hanya sekedar fakesmile._

Aku menatap langit sekali lagi; _penantianku sudah terbayar. Terimakasih, sekarang saatnya untuk berhenti._

Karena benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon apa, aku hanya mengucapkan selamat dan menjabat tangannya erat, lalu pergi meninggalkan _cafe_.

Meninggalkan es batu yang mencair dalam gelasku, _dan seorang yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku_.

Satu hal lagi—

—aku benci musim dingin kali ini.

**Yixing's side end.**

.

.

.

.

.

"UHUK! Aduh, maaf merepotkan kalian ya."

"tidak apa, Yixing-_jie_. Lagipula, Ziyi masih tertidur."

"UHUK! hah~ entah kenapa jika mengingat kau sudah menikah, aku merasa jauh di belakangmu, Zitao."

Dan sekarang kita menemukan fakta kedua kenapa Yixing benci musim dingin kali ini.

Kondisinya yang sedang tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan pengakuan Joonmyun yang benar-benar mengejutkan, membuatnya _drop_ dan sempat dirawat di rumah sakit.

Sudahlah, dia hanya galau berlebih.

"UHUK!"

"Sudahlah _jie_, lebih baik kau _move on_ saja." Shixun memasuki kamar kakaknya

"_MOVE ON_ KATAMU! INI TIDAK SEGAMPANG YANG KAU KIRA!" teriak Yixing

"tapi... _bukankah sedikit egois jika kau ingin bersamanya selalu_?"

Yixing terdiam.

Zitao memandang Shixun, _bodoh! Bukan saatnya berceramah! Kau gila Shixun!_

"maksudku— dia akan segera menemui masa depannya. Sampai kapan kau ingin menjebaknya bersama masa lalu mu?" tanya Shixun lagi

Yixing tampak berfikir.

Zitao sedikit berbisik pada Shixun, "Bodoh! Kau jangan mengatakan itu!"

Yixing bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan riang, dan mengguncang bahu adiknya.

"SEKARANG AKU SUDAH TAU!"

Shixun menatapnya bingung,

"a-apa?"

"_AKU AKAN MENERIMA LAMARAN DARI JOO WON!_ TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KATA-KATA DARIMU SHIXUN!" lalu Yixing berlari keruang tengah

Hening sejenak.

_"BODOH! HARUSNYA KAU KATAKAN AGAR DIA HANYA MELUPAKAN JOONMYUN-GE, BUKANNYA MENERIMA LAMARAN DARI ORANG LAIN! AH KAU INI!"_

_"MAAF JIE! INI DILUAR RENCANAKU!"_

Hei-hei, apa yang kalian rencanakan, anak-anak?

.

.

Sekarang, Shixun, Yixing, dan Zitao sudah berkumpul diruang tengah. Ditambah Yifan yang baru pulang dari kantornya, dan juga— Joonmyun.

_'kenapa.. moodnya berubah 180 derajat dari saat aku menemuinya di cafe?'_ batin Joonmyun heran.

_Joonmyun juga merasa suasana sangat aneh._

_Ada yang salah_— pikirnya

Ya ya~ Memang ada yang salah, _baka_.

Yixing berlari ke arah pintu, dan segera memakai sepatunya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Yifan

_"ke rumah Joowon!"_

Semuanya mulai _sweatdrop._

Zitao menatap Shixun horor.

_"AKU AKAN MENERIMA LAMARANNYA! LALU KAMI AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH~"_

Dan, suasana mulai ricuh.

"JANGAN PERGI KESANAAAA!" kata semuanya yang ada disitu— kecuali Yixing tentunya.

"Apaan sih?" Yixing memutar bolamata dengan malas

"RUMAH JOOWON-_GE_ ADA HANTUNYA!"

"JARAKNYA TERLALU JAUH DARI SINI!"

"ADA ANJING PENJAGA YANG SANGAT GALAK!"

_Sudah kuduga. Joonmyun, tidak mencegahku_— batin Yixing

"Apaan. Bohong, kan? Aku sudah pernah pergi kesana dan tidak ada satupun perkataan kalian yang benar. _Bye_!"

Semuanya hampir kehilangan harapan masing-masing.

Baru saja Yixing hendak membuka pintu, _yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang juga._

"Jangan pergi."

CKLEK!

"KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI!"

Yixing berbalik dan menatap Joonmyun jengah,

"Setidaknya, aku tidak mencegahmu untuk menikah. Dan sekarang, maumu apa?"

"dengarkan dulu penjelas—"

"cukup."

Suasana makin menegang.

"Aku akan menemui takdir ku. Sekilas tidak ada yang salah, kan?" kata Yixing pelan

"tapi, _bagaimana kalau orang yang kuharapkan menjadi takdirku pergi menemui takdirnya yang lain_? Rasanya sedih, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi

Joonmyun tahu— _dia adalah orang yang sedang dibicarakan Yixing._

"setelah kupikir, _kau memang bukan takdirku. Arigatou._ Aku akan pergi sekarang." kata Yixing dingin sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

Baru saja ia menutup pintu, Joonmyun berteriak,

"_BAKA! KAU CLUELESS YA?! **TENTU SAJA AKU YANG AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU**!_"

"...ha?"

.

.

"JADI SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI DARIKU HAH?!"

"sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, _jie_. Hehe~"

Dan sekarang, Yixing kembali ke ruang tengah. Suasananya sudah semakin _chaos_.

"lagipula kau terlalu _clueless_, Xing. Dia hanya menyukaimu, bodoh!" sahut Yifan sambil menjitak adiknya

"DAN KARENA ITU DIAM-DIAM KAU MELAMARKU SEJAK WISUDA?! KAU GILA! HAMPIR SAJA AKU MATI KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG!" teriak Yixing pada Joonmyun

"setidaknya, kau tidak mati beneran, kan." sahut Joonmyun enteng

"KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN AKU MATI, YA?!"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! KAU _CLUELESS_ SEKALI!"

"DIAM KAU! KARENA KAU JUGA AKU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT, SIAL!"

"HEI-HEI, ITU SENDIRI KARENA KAU TERLALU BODOH!"

"SUDAHLAH, KALAU BEGINI TERUS AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENIKAHI JOO WON!"

"TIDAK! ADUH KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH!"

Disaat pertengkaran antar kedua anak ini makin rusuh —iya mereka udah lempar-lemparan sepatu, iya—, ketiga orang di sekelilingnya hanya bisa menatap malas.

"dua bulan menuju februari, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang benar." keluh Yifan

"sudah 11 tahun tidak bertemu, mereka masih sama-sama _childish_." sambung Zitao

"pertengkaran ini terlalu konyol, tapi tetap saja seru untuk ditonton." sahut Shixun sambil terkekeh.

_This is._

_This is the ending._

Dimana dari kedua pihak sudah tidak ada yang terluka lagi.

Um— maksudku, kalau fisik yang terluka, mungkin ada sih.

.

.

**Aku melihat senyummu.. (Senyummu)**

**Di dalam mimpi.. (Di dalam mimpi)**

**Selalu pada situasi yang sama..**

**Dengan cahaya yang menembus pepohonan..**

**Di sepanjang jalan pohon Platanus..**

**Aku memanggil namamu.. (Berkali-kali)**

**Aku melihat senyummu.. (Senyummu)**

**Di dalam mimpi.. (Di dalam mimpi)**

**Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa..**

**Ketika aku membuka mata..**

**Di suatu tempat dalam hatiku..**

**Entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan?**

**—end.—**

* * *

Hai :''3

FF ini tadinya udah dipost, cuma rada error jadi dihapus. Iya gitu._.

Last, minta reviewnya boleh qaqa? :3


End file.
